1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a fixing mechanism for computer housing and a fixing assembly thereof, especially to a computer housing having a detachable side wall and a fixing assembly used to secure the side wall.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional art to assemble the housing of a computer host usually uses screws to fix a side wall to the rear panel directly. Such assembling/disassembling technique is troublesome and time consuming.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose a fixing mechanism for a housing to overcome the above-mentioned problems, wherein the wall can be easily fixed or detached.